the arrival of maryn
by lee1read
Summary: wolverines daughter maryn comes to town. this is my frist time be nice please
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 The arrival of Maryn   
  
"Logan stop" called Scott as he chased after wolverine. "The professor says to stay."   
  
" What ever kid tell charley my daughter is in town." Logan said running off.  
  
It was true I guess after all I am his daughter but come on he has not seen me since I was eight. The government took him and he became wolverine. My name is Maryn I am eighteen on Tuesday. I arrived in the city two days ago and just my luck the first person I run into my dear old dad.  
  
I could have just ran-off but he turned and grabbed my collar of my coat. "Whoa kid what's your hurry?" all I could do was stare at this man who was the reason I was a freak.   
  
But then I noticed the man in a wheelchair "hello Maryn" his voice sounded in my head. "Welcome to New York."  
  
"Well kid?" Logan asked again.  
  
"I am sorry sir." I whispered looking down. But even with my head down I saw Cyclops come up.   
  
"Hay Logan that girl looks a little like you." Scott teased wolverine. I winced at the jock that Logan just laughed off. He doesn't know about me how is that possible.   
  
"When he was changed they whipped his memories the same thing happened to your mother when they took her when you were twelve." The wheelchair man said in my mind. "He works here now. I am professor x to you. I run a school of mutants…"  
  
I broke away then. That was the first day in New York. Ever since I have been hiding from all of them, from professor x on down to night crawler. And now here I am just six feet from my dad. I guess is that the professor finally told my pops who that girl was.  
  
"Yes Logan stop." I turn slightly to see the professor with Jean and storm. My dad stopped.  
  
"What is it charley my kid is out there and I got to find her." He said in exasperation.  
  
"Well first of all you are going the wrong way." He said as he wheeled his way in front of my hide out. "Isn't he Maryn?" he asked looking me in the eyes.  
  
"Charley have you lost it that's a wall." Wolverine asked coming closer to feel the surface. "See?"   
  
Xavier's eyes held mine in cold resolve. I sighed there was no way I was going to win this battle of whit's. I walked out of my hiding spot. "Well that's not exactly true." My eyes stare at my shoes. 'What was I thinking coming to New York was a bad idea' I thought to myself.  
  
"Not exactly." Professor's voice sounded in my head. "After all everyone deserves a second chance."  
  
After a few more seconds I take a quick look at the man who is my father. Scott was right I do look like him. I had his dark hair and his sharp caching eyes. When I tried to look back down he placed a hand under my chin and made me look at him. "How are you Maryn?" he asked  
  
"I am fine Mr. Wolverine." I reply shortly with a sting in my voice. My objective was to hurt him and it worked his eyes were full of pain.  
  
He looked at the professor with a sigh. "Can we put h in the mansion?" he asks. "I'd like to re-know Maryn."  
  



	2. the girls side of life

Chapter two: the telling of my life  
  
I stood there thinking 'what the crap! he wants to know me now? How on earth does he want me to stay with him a deserter? But still the professer is right everyone deserves a second try why not dads.  
  
The professer said we could have rooms right next to each other. I'll have to thank him for that later, not. I was screaming mentally, I don't want to go in the mansion. I don't want to live with a bunch of fraeks even if I am one of them. I don't want to be a mutant!  
  
"Maryn I said come down!" Logan called a seventh time. I had locked my self in the room and was determined to never come out.  
  
"No!" I screamed at the door. Suddenly another girl came right through the door.  
  
"Hi I'm kitty. Logan says I'm to bring you down stairs now." She was a freak so was everyone in this building.  
  
"I have spent my life hiding from freaks like you, kitty" she just smiled at me.  
  
"Must have been hard to hide from yourself huh?" she crossed the room and placed a hand on my shoulder. The next thing I knew we were falling through the floor.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" I hate falling and highest so this was terrible. Then we were caught. I turned my head a little and saw it was dad who caught us. He looked sad and a little mad at me.  
  
"Welcome to the dinning room Maryn." Laughed one of the students. He was teenager with a serpent tongue.  
  
I blushed and looked down. "I am sorry for making you wait. I was just being stubborn."  
  
"Yes little girl." Wolverine said putting her down. He gave her a slight push toward Xavier and two empty seats. "Sit Maryn." I obeyed quickly. Professor smiled at me.  
  
"You get a new start as well. No one but your dad and I." He said in her mind.  
  
The rest of dinner past without any problems. But after words inside a classroom with Xavier, Logan, Scott, and storm was another matter. "So why don't you tell us about your life maryn?" asked storm.  
  
"Okay but just the short version. I grew up with two parents that both had amazing power of recovery. My dad left then my mom. The end."  
  
Xavier gave me a scowl. "The hole story maryn."   
  
"Okay. My father got bored and went to work for the government then they worked on him the last time I saw him I was eight. Then four years later they came and got mom. After that I kept to my self and didn't bug anyone." I looked down not daring to look at any of them now. "Then when I was fourteen they came for me. They weren't happy with just taking my family they had to turn me into one of the mindless servants. So for almost four years now I have been an outlaw and wanted." I stopped talking afraid that for some reason they'd ship me off now they knew I was wanted.  
  
"Hay little punk what yea worried about. We don't bite that much." Logan said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you get some rest kid."   
  
I nodded glade for the escape and ran out of the room. "Bye bye"  
  
That night the house was to quiet for me to sleep. The bed was to soft then the ground that I have been sleeping for four years. I woke in a cold sweat twice fearing even the slightest noise for fear it was that kitty girl. 


	3. the chance of forgiveness and a startlin...

Chapter 3- the chance of forgiveness and a startling discovery.  
  
Sleep finally claimed Maryn but it was a restless type. Then less then two hours letter it was dawn. Maryn got up as was normal for her. She took a shower and wondered why she had been nervous about coming to this school. "Maryn please come down stairs and talk to your father and I." Xavier asked her mentally.  
  
I laughed and particle skipped down the halls, 'I haven't been this happy in a long time.' I thought as I arrived at the right room. "Hi dad Hi professor X." I laughed entering the room. Logan turned from the window to look at me.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked plainly puzzled by cheery attitude. I nodded happily.   
  
"Oh yeah I'm great. Haven't felt this good in ages." It was true it felt like a wait had been taken from my shoulders.  
  
"It has." Xavier said out loud.  
  
"What has Professor?" I asked smiling.  
  
"You thought it feels like a wait has been lifted and it has… but you most say what the wait is I will not." I stood there shocked at his words. I thought for about six minutes. While I thought there was pure silence.  
  
"I forgave my dad last night didn't I?" I asked Xavier. He was silent still he looked at him then sighed. "Okay I did. Dad I am sorry I was so mad at you for all that time. I guess I have been mad at you since I was eight and I shouldn't hold grudges. Forgive me please for being so s in my own view that I wouldn't see things clear." Logan came over to me and gave me a hug. It felt so good to have dad hugging me that I started to cry.  
  
"Shh. My daughter doesn't cry if I remember right." I laughed knowing he was uncomfortable in mushy situations.   
  
"Dad did you show emotion?" I gasped. He sighed and gave me a slight push.   
  
"Your nutty. I never show emotion. You know that right?" I nodded trying to hide a smile. I knew he saw it.  
  
"But that is not what Jean said." I said before I remember that when I had seen her three weeks ago and she made me swear not to say anything. Xavier looked at her.  
  
"So that is what you were guarded entail I put you to sleep last night and then it was still guarded." The Professor said in a tired voice. "I spent all night trying to get in. when did you see Jean last?"  
  
I looked down in embarrassment. "Three weeks ago at the Alkali lake." They stared at me, as I knew they would.  
  
"Kid are you okay. Jean died over a month ago." Wolverine said. His eyes hard and concern flickered in the depths as well. "She was killed at Alkali Lake when Charley was kidnapped. Well at least while we were escaping."  
  
"Well truthfully she just became herself. I believe she called it a phoenix." I bit my lip in concentration. "She also said when I reached here and when you got through her defense I should call a meeting with all the people at the rescue.  
  
The professor nodded and we went to breakfast. 


	4. talking with rouge

I own Maryn no one else. Hehehehe oh sorry that I hadn't up in a while. I also fixed #3(I think) so go re-read -k- another thing how do you write an accent? Please tell me J   
  
Chapter 4 talking with Rouge.  
  
At breakfast Dad kept looking at me. I knew he wanted to know about Jean. Then the bell rang. "What is that for?" I asked. I didn't recognize the girl next to me. She didn't let her face show or any skin for that matter.  
  
"Class." Her southern accent made me think.  
  
"Rouge?" she nodded… or at least I think she did. I leaned over. "Jean is alive." I whispered.  
  
"Are you Maryn?" she asked. This time I nodded. "Why do you say she is alive? I saw her die."  
  
I nodded. "Have you ever heard of the magical animal the phoenix?"  
  
"Sure it comes back from its ashes."   
  
"Yep that's the one. Well, Rouge, Jean is a phoenix. She got you all out then burned herself and was reborn. I am to call her. Do you people have any fire resistant outfits?"  
  
She nodded again and stood up. "Let us go get them." She said we ran out.  
  
Xavier's voice sounded in their minds "What are you two up to?"  
  
"Getting ready for the meeting sir." Rouge answered aloud.  
  
"Yes have those that were there meet in your office sir." I added.  
  
"Vary well Maryn." He said then his presents left.   
  
"We have to hurry Rouge. We are both required to be at that meeting." She nodded and ran down the hall.  
  
  
  
"This room. How many?"  
  
"Don't really know grab them all." She nodded and grabbed half I got the other half. Rouge led me down to the professor's office. Scott grabbing my shoulder caught me off guard, "Is she alive?" he asked shacking me.  
  
I heard the door shut and I knew it was quiet but to me it sounded like a jail door slamming. 'how can I explain for her?' 


	5. memory and running again

I own maryn her life the rest Is someone else's   
  
Chapter 5 memory and running again.  
  
Maryn sat there. Everyone in the room was starring at her. Her feet wanted to run to hide and never be found again. "Maryn is she alive?" Scott asked again the pressure increasing on my shoulder. I looked at my father who I really wanted to know now.  
  
"Yes she is…" I broke off. 'Why should I be the one to explain to them about her why not call her and make her face them'   
  
~ Memory ~  
  
I walked up silently behind a small red headed teenager. "Hello Maryn." She greeted me before I said anything. "Don't be alarmed I know your father." She turned I saw strength and a kind of fear in her eyes. "You look a lot like him you know,"  
  
"Humph." Was my only response. 'Everyone tells me that.' I thought.  
  
"Can you do something for me?" her face was vaguely familiar.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked my voice harsh. There was a flame in her eyes and something black like ash came out of the water it flew into her and she aged a little.   
  
"I am the phoenix. But my name is Jean Gray." Her eyes still glowed but it was dimmer. "I need you to take a message to Scott and the professor, I need you to tell them I am still alive and will be coming home."  
  
"Where do these people live?" I asked. 'May as well help her out.' I figured.   
  
"Where your father is." She said it so calmly but there was a hint of something there. "By time you are found and brought to the mansion and the professor breaks my lock I will have gathered myself completely."  
  
"Gathering?" I asked before I could stop myself. Jean pointed to the water.   
  
"To help them, escape I used my extra power boost that happens when it is time for my burning. As soon as they were gone I burned myself and the only reason I am not completely as I was now is I got scattered all in the water. So you will help me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~ End of memory ~  
  
"Yes she's alive." Scott did a huge summersault. "Where is she?"  
  
I starred at him blankly. "You'll never know. I can't explain." I ran to the window and jumped out.  
  
"No. MARYN!" wolverine screamed as he watched her run through the gate.  
  
************************  
  
haha keep you guessing don't it. 


End file.
